Never Let You Walk Away
by daglgdkgldkgldkgtoeoepof
Summary: Bobby is about to meet his twenty year old daughter for the first time, sequel to Unexpected Return. BA in later chapters
1. Orchestrated Nerves

Title: Never let you walk away

Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Return, after finding out Bobby has a daughter he meets her

A/N: Due to a lot of requests I have written a sequel, and I should update a little more often then I did with UP. Thanks to every one that reviewed, keep them coming!

For the twentieth time that morning Bobby adjusted his shirt collar. It was not often that he was nervous, but then again it wasn't every day that you get to meet your twenty year old daughter for the first time. He glanced at his watch 9.59am, Alex should be here any moment now. He only had time to put his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans before the doorbell rang. The first thing that he noticed when he opened the door was Alex's outfit. Normally he was used to seeing her in tailored pants and a shirt of some description and she always looked nice, but this was different. Her light blue top was floaty but still high-lighted all the right places and her blue boot cut jeans looked like they were tailored made for her.

"Y…You look nice" he managed to stammer out after a long interval of just gazing at her.

"Thanks" she said a small blush rising in her cheeks "Shall we get going" she smiled brightly, more stating a fact then a question.

A few minutes later they were in the elevator going down. Bobby wondered were Anastasia was, was she in the car waiting for them? Why hadn't she come up with Alex? Probably to avoid an awkward elevator ride he thought.

"We are meeting Anastasia there" said Alex, as though she was reading his mind "I thought it would be easier that way"

"Thank you" smiled Bobby gratefully "By the way I forgot to ask this, how come I only found out you, I guess that's we, had a daughter now? I mean we have been partners for what five years now? How have you managed to keep her a secret for five years?"

"I must have forgotten to explain this the other night, do you remember how I said that Anastasia was a exceptionally good violinist?" after seeing Bobby nodding in agreement, Alex continued "well she has spent the five years playing in orchestras around the world, first she was in the MSO, she loved it there, but found the weather too bad there, besides Australia is a very long way from anywhere else, and Annie hates travelling on planes!"

Bobby noticed that he had never seen Alex light up like this before, talking about her daughter gave her this radiance about her that he had never seen before and he liked it.

Opening the car door Alex continued with her explanation. "Then she was accepted into the London Philharmonic Orchestra, she was really excited about that. When she was young and on the rare occasions I had a vacation we would often spend it london. Anyway shes been there ever since, BASTARD!" she yelled as a car tried to cut her off as she moved out into the traffic.

"Eames, Eames, Eames, you really have to learn to control your road rage, its not good for the heart." said Bobby with what seemed like mock, but really was (partially) general concern.

"Thank you, Goren" Alex adding her partners last name at the last moment "But since when have you cared so much about my heart before?"

"Well for starters I don't want to explain to Deakins, that I need another new partner, and secondally telling my daughter who I haven't even met yet, that her mother is having a heart attack, isn't something that I would really like to do.

"Speaking of this daughter of ours, here we are" annouced Alex, jumping out of the car quickly in search of her daughter.

Bobby got out and looked were they were. A chic café with old antique furniture inside and out caught his eye and met with his seal of approval, thinking that this is such an Alex place to go. "Well come on then, said Alex calling over her shouder, do you want to see her or not?"

TBC, very soon I promise!

A/N: MSO stands for Melbourne Symphony Orchestra, and what I mean by the weather is that melbourne has VERY unpreticable weather, it can rain heavily, be windy and stinking hot all in the same day. One day you can be weaing jeans and a jacket, the next its short and singlet weather.


	2. Coffee And Diamonds

He dutifully followed Alex indoors. He could hear her call out to her daughter and looked up for the first proper look at his only child. It was amazingly scary how much she looked like Alex, yet he could see in her expression that there was a hint of him in her. She looked up in interest at the man who was, is her father. Her darkish brown hair can't seem to make up its mine whether it straight or curly. Her face, like Alex's is small and pixie looking, but she has humungous brown eyes which where lit up as she is smiling. She is sitting down, but he can see that she is probably at least six foot. He looks at her hands, for a long time Bobby has had a fascination with hands, particularly musicians and his daughter, god how he loved that word, has very interesting hands. They are long and slender, but he can see they are very muscular.

"Well sit down, I won't bite" Anastasia smiled gesturing to the seat beside her.

"Well, I can see you have inherited the infamous Eames sense of humour" said Bobby sitting down and grinning wickedly at Alex.

"Well let me tell you my dear, it's a lot better then the Goren sense of humour" Alex banted back. "Look I'm going to get a drink, you two want something?

"Double Caf Latte" said father and daughter. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"_I've only been around her five minutes and already I'm more comfortable then I have been with people I've known five years_" Bobby mused. He had always found getting to know people, a long a difficult task, and he always had found letting people in a chore, and the only other person he felt truly comfortable around was her mother.

"So tell me Bobby" said Anastasia, her brown eyes sparkling "what was it like finding out that you had a daughter after all these years?"

Bobby looked at her in amazement, and Anastasia wriggled her eyebrows in response. "Well it was a shock, I have to admit, and Alex not telling me was an even bigger shock-I thought we told each other everything, and not telling me that a, she has a child, and b that it is my child"

"Were you angry?"

"I don't think angry is the right word, disappointed maybe at first, and a little betrayed, but I don't feel like that any more, and I appreciate that she set up this meeting, I barely know you, but I feel like I've known you forever"

"I know what you mean" said Anastasia putting her hand over Bobby's and smiling. "I guess when I saw you two there, I felt betrayed as well, here is my mother, the person I love more then any thing, claiming not to have seen my father for twenty years, yet she was standing there talking to you like you where her best friend. She had become close to my father, the person I've been waiting my entire life to meet, yet she didn't want to share you with me. Later on I yelled at her, she yelled back, basically things got pretty ugly, you must know what she is like when she is angry," Bobby nodded agreeing. "Look enough about that, where is Mom, she should've gotten the coffees long ago, I need caffeine!"

"Well you wont have to wait any longer dear" Alex returned carrying three coffees and setting them out on the table. Mother, like daughter picked hers up and drank with a vengeance. Bobby looked at them with amusement, it was only when he started laughing did Alex look at him.

"What?"

"I'd never thought I would see the day when I would meet some one who is addicted to coffee as you are, and also I am struck by how much your expressions are similar''

"Well she is my daughter" Alex looked at her daughter and laughed.

One evening, eighteen months later, Bobby got dressed to go out. He looked at him self in the mirror nervously; it felt odd wearing a suit and not be going to work. "_Well" _he figured "_this is will have to do". A_fter picking up his keys and wallet he went down stairs to make the short trip to his daughter's home. Ten minutes later he arrived and took the elevator up to her apartment.

"Dad" she said with surprise as opened the door "Why are you here and what's with the suit?"

"So many questions" said Bobby following her inside "Honestly Annie, you would make a good detective"

"Hmmm I think I'll leave that to my parents. Anyway you still haven't answered my question."

"Ok well," Bobby sat down on the couch and got out the small box in his jacket pocket and rolled around on his palm "How would you feel, if I proposed to your mother?"

"Umm, how about yes, that would make me extremely happy!" Annie rushed over to hug her father "Let's see the ring"

Bobby opened the small blue box in his palm and showed it to his daughter.

"Wow" she said "It's beautiful; the sort of thing that she would wear, so I take it that's what the suit is for."

"Yes, I just wanted to check that it was okay with you first."

TBC


End file.
